Corazon de Arena
by Sabaku no Arsjok
Summary: el joven Gaara después de sufrir por malas relaciones devido a eso se convierte en un ser frio y sin sentimientos... hasta que una chica aparece en su vida, las dificultades no se hacen esperar
1. Chapter 1

Corazón de Arena

Protagonistas: Sabaku no Gaara y Haruno Sakura

Aclaraciones: Los personajes pertenecen al anime y al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia es original y de mi propiedad.

lo leeran bajo su riesgo puesto que contiene lemon

Conversación y narración – _Pensamientos_

_-Gaara_

_*sakura_

_+personajes extra_

_º Personajes extra con importancia_

Capítulos: nc

1. Esto es sentir?

Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara mido 1,82 y tengo 23 años mi cabello es rojizo como fuego, mis ojos son color verde cristalino. Durante mi corta vida he sufrido muchos golpes amorosos que hasta ahora me han impedido tener de nuevo un sentimiento similar al cariño o al amor, por lo que los que me conocen afirman que soy frió y sin corazón, lo que me tiene sin cuidado puesto que el amor dejo de ser algo importante para mi…

Hace una semana conocí a una chica que ha insistido en ser mi amiga y de que libere mis "sentimientos" que ella cree que tengo, sinceramente ha sido una molestia y me esta comenzando a fastidiar, dentro de pocos minutos llegara aquí a mi departamento de soltero ya que dijo que quería salir conmigo (suena el timbre), por lo que veo ya llego… y así fue estaba ahí al otro lado de la puerta ella mide como 1,62 tiene el cabello rosa y unos ojos intensos color jade delgada y no podía negar que era guapa pero era tan insistente que me cansaba…

* Hola Gaara! puedo pasar?

-…

* Gracias, eh? creo que tu departamento se vería mejor si lo limpiaras mas seguido

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Haruno

* No seas tan formal Gaara llámame Sakura

- Bueno Sakura…_mejor le hacia caso sino me cansaria de tanto pedirmelo_

_*_ Asi esta mejor – dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – bueno mejor nos vamos o llegaremos tarde

- Irnos? a donde?

* vamos al cine que no te dije

- no lo dijiste de hecho!

* Bueno ahora lo sabes así que vamos – dijo agarrando me de la mano y jalándome de la misma hacia fuera de mi casa

Ya en el cine entramos a ver una película romántica que si no veía lo mas seguro me estaría insistiendo hasta verla, la actitud de Sakura como siempre extraña, mientras pasaba el tiempo ella se acerba mas a mí por leves instantes me acariciaba la mano o la pierna yo trataba de sacármela de encima porque ya me estaba irritando pero continuo así el resto de la película…

Cuando salimos del cine y nos dirigimos a su casa le dije que me incomodo mucho la actitud que tuvo ella respondió diciendo que solo eran muestras de cariño yo le dije que no perdiera su tiempo haciendo eso conmigo y que mejor se alejara de mi, me di media vuelta y me retire pero durante la acción ella me sostuvo la mano yo intente soltarme pero no pude se aferro con fuerza de el, así que use mas fuerza aunque no medí con cuanta, sin querer la golpee en el rostro y cayo al suelo de inmediato

Me sentí mal por eso y me arrodille para saber como estaba ella me miro fijamente con ojos llorosos y me dijo…

* Por que me hiciste eso? – dijo con voz quebrada

- Lo siento yo no quería, pero te encuentras bien? – pregunte mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse

* Si estoy bien no te preocupes por mí

- Y como quieres que no me preocupe, acabo de lastimarte y tu simple tratas de ayudarme – ella se sonrojo y me regalo una sonrisa

* Gracias, sabia que eras así Gaara

- Así como?

* Cariñoso, atento y lindo

-…

Luego de decirme eso se acerco mas a mi me sostuvo con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me beso, en ese momento no sabia que estaba sintiendo estaba paralizado ante ella sus besos continuaban y yo le correspondía pero no sabia porque, luego de unos minutos nos separamos…

* Al fin te pude Besar – dijo sonriendo

-…

* Hasta mañana Gaara – me volvió a besar

- Hasta mañana – dije espontáneamente

Creo que en ese momento sonreí pero no estaba seguro no lo había hecho hace mucho, regrese a mi departamento y extrañamente no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, fui a darme una ducha y mientras me enjabonaba recordé cuando en el cine ella me acariciaba y en ese mismo momento me estaba erectando me sorprendí no se por qué algo tan trivial me estaba excitando, Salí de la ducha y me puse un boxer totalmente negro y me acosté sobre mi cama…

No sabia que era lo que estaba sintiendo y entre confusión y recuerdos comenzaba a caer al mundo de los sueños, estaba inquieto al principio porque sabia que al día siguiente la vería u no sabia que hacer pero al final cedí y me dormí…

(El teléfono suena)

- Hola?

* Hola Gaara muy buenos días

- Buenos días Sakura

*…

*…

- Sakura?

* Aprendes rápido Gaara ya me llamas por mi nombre – soltando una risa

-…

* Me alegra que sea así, bueno solo quería saludarte antes de verte, puedes venir por mi como a las 2 de la tarde

- Esta bien, a donde iremos?

* Es una sorpresa, nos vemos…

Colgó luego de decir eso me dispuse a bañarme para recoger a Sakura puesto que me acababa de levantar y eran mas de las 11 de la mañana, me quite el boxer que tenia y entre a la ducha deje que el agua recorriera durante unos minutos para relajarme, Salí de la ducha con una toalla por la cintura y me puse a escoger lo que usaría, elegí un pantalón spot beige y una camiseta negra lisa agregue unas tenis bajas negras, me aplique perfume y justo después de eso me quede pensando que nunca hago esto para salir de mi departamento me eche a reír y me dirigí a casa de Sakura no sin antes pasar a una floristería a comprar un ramo de flores, cuando pague en la caja recordé que esto tampoco lo hago no sabia que me estaba pasando….

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno este se me ocurrió de la nada y decidí escribirlo espero que les guste y ahora estaré actualizando lo mas rápido que pueda jejeje

Sayo!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Aquí les dejo la conti quisiera aclarar que en este tanto Sakura como Gaara seran narradores y en este Sakura contara el por qué quiere estar con Gaara, él a tenido muchos desamores pero uno en especial literalmente casi lo mata**

** 2. Un gesto de amor**

* * *

Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba feliz al fin había podido besarlo, pude recordar como era el sabor de sus labios y siguen igual de dulces, Saben si no hubiera sido porque perdió la memoria x culpa de una loca obsesionada podríamos haber sido novios desde antes y no estaría luchando porque mee quisiera, aunque es divertido y me enamoro mas de él..

Quedamos en que vendría por mi, pero NO SE QUE PONERME, no se si me pongo un pantalón blanco con una blusa azul y una bufanda o una pantalón azul con una blusa negra de cuello alto y unas botas o talvez seria mejor un vestido corto con escote color lila.

Que le gustara mas a Gaara creo que usare mi tercera opción, fui a la ducha y me bañe con agua caliente para bajar mi tensión y nerviosismo un poco después comencé a vestirme para luego maquillarme y perfumarme, de repente el timbre comenzó a sonar, mis nervios no tardaron en brotar y tarde en atender la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba con cada minuto y al verlo ahí tan arreglado y con un perfume que me volvía loca, mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza cuando me dijo.

- Ho..hola Sakura

* Hola Gaara, pasa por favor, pasa

- Gracias, traje esto para ti

* Rosas!!!, gracias que lindo detalle de tu parte

- Oye Sakura, te ves muy linda

* _Si!!, sirv_ió…Gracias Gaara, me alegro que te guste

- Tenlo por seguro

No pude evitar sonrojarme y sentir ganas de besarlo pero me sorprendí cuando se me adelanto y sin previo aviso me beso de una forma tan romántica pero a la vez salvaje no sabia que sentir así que me deje llevar, él comenzó a acariciarme la espalda y bajo a mi cuello, algo excitante diría yo, yo lo acompañe haciendo lo mismo, estábamos sobre el sillón y ya me iba a quitar el vestido cuando se detuvo, se alejo de mi y se alejo de mi al tiempo que se disculpaba por comportarse así

Yo le dije que no se preocupara que me gusto que lo hiciera, él contesto diciendo que era muy rápido que no sabia lo que hacia y que prefería conocerme mejor y descubrir lo que siente por mi y que estaba cansado de cometer errores en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se trata, lo entendí y me hizo feliz saber que sentía algo por mi aunque fuera confuso

Luego de tan ardiente saludo nos fuimos de ahí para ir a cenar a un restaurante que solo yo conocía fuimos al tomar el metro para irnos hacia aya

* * *

Estábamos en el metro pero mi mente trataba de averiguar porque cuando la bese en su casa sentí como si lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, tenia esa extraña sensación durante todo el viaje al restaurante, ya ahí no podía dejar de verla quería saber por qué recordaba el haberla besado, pero también porque se veía muy bien con ese vestido lila y tengo que admitir que su escote no podía dejarlo de ver, me preguntaba por qué una mujer como ella atractiva, inteligente y pudiendo estar con quien quiera estaba interesada en mi

Así que se lo pregunte pero no obtuve respuesta mas que… cuando sea el momento te lo diré… yo quede aun mas confuso, pero luego de eso disfrutamos de la cena y regresamos a su casa, cuando llegamos la bese en la mejilla, ella frunció el ceño y me sostuvo de la cabeza y me beso con pasión yo solo le correspondí y llegaban a mi imágenes borrosas de mi besándola pero no distinguía bien donde

Justo después de eso me separe de ella y le dije que la vería después ella asintió sonrojada y decidimos vernos el fin de semana en las piscinas de la región, en mi casa me di cuanta de que no tengo traje de baño así que tenia que conseguirlo aunque no tenia idea en donde

Mmm creo que le pediré ayuda a Naruto en esto el tiene mayor experiencia con chicas, el viernes fui con él y me recomendó que utilizara unas bermudas color rojo con un decorado de llamas negras al lado izquierdo y aunque no muy convencido acepte su sugerencia

Apenas termine de arreglarme me fui a mi coche y fui a recoger a Sakura para irnos al paseo cuando llegue ella salio con una mini falda tipo jeans y un top blanco, se veía tan hermosa que no pude dejar mi boca abierta y decírselo

De camino no podía dejarla de ver ella me dijo que pusiera atención a la carretera y le dije que no se preocupara por que ya habíamos llegado ella sonrojada me dijo que se iba a cambiar me sonrió y se fue, fui al vestidor para ponerme las bermudas Salí de ahí solo con las bermudas

Espere a Sakura en la salida de su vestidor, creí que estaba soñando pero cuando la vi salir quede sorprendido, seguía sonrojada mientras se acercaba a mi se dio una vuelta y me pregunto que si me gusto, me quede viéndola estaba con un bikini de dos piezas negro y tenia hilo su figura era perfecta simplemente perfecta, ella me volvió a preguntar un poco preocupada

Le dije que no tenia palabras para describir lo hermosa que se veía su sonrojo se acrecentó a todo su rostro y me abrazo al instante luego de eso me beso y nos dirigimos a la piscina, ella me dijo que no sabia nadar muy bien que le enseñara yo accedí

La sostuve de las caderas y la hice nadar en círculos a mí alrededor, en un momento la solté para saber si ya podía flotar me equivoque y se hundió cuando la sostuve para que no se ahogara sin querer toque su seno derecho, cuando la logre estabilizar ella se puso de pie y me abrazo me pregunto al oído… Te gusto lo que tocaste… yo no sabia que decir no era mi costumbre hablar así tan libre

Ella me pregunto de nuevo y al no recibir respuesta tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su seno diciendo te gusta, le respondí nervioso que si me gustaba y por reacción aplique presión en la mono ella emitió un pequeño gemido y de inmediato me separe de ella, me dedique a enseñarle a nadar, aunque no podía evitar mirar la redondez de sus nalgas ya que el hilo que llevaba las dejaba descubiertas

Ella se volvió a hundir pero esta vez se incorporo sola frente a mi, solo que sin darse cuenta se le cayo la parte superior de su bikini y pude ver a la perfección sus senos al percatarse de eso ella salto a mis brazos y yo nervioso al sentir como sus pezones rozaban mi piel le pregunte que porque hacia eso me dijo que para cubrirse mientras yo buscaba la parte superior

Cuando la encontré me dijo que se la pusiera por mas que lo intente evitar mientras lo hacia volví a ver sus senos, eran perfectos, pero debía ayudarle a cúbraselos, luego del accidente decidimos irnos a casa nos cambiamos y nos retiramos del lugar para subir al coche, ya en su casa antes de que me despidiera Sakura me hizo entrar de un jalón y comenzó a besarme mientras lo hacia se deshacía de mis ropa a paso torpe me llevo a su recamara donde me tiro en la cama y con una vista perfecta de ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa de una forma muy sensual y provocativa

Yo desde la piscina ya estaba envuelto en su seducción y solo disfrute, cuando ella termino se abalanzo sobre mí, volví a sentir sus senos en mi pecho y me comenzó a besar nuevamente cada vez con mas fuerza

Yo le correspondía y acariciaba todo su piel desde la nuca hasta donde mis manos podían alcanzar, mientras me besaba estimulaba mi miembro con sus manos con una destreza que no hubiera sospechado que tenia, quería devolverle el favor así que le di la vuelta para quedar sobre ella

Al hacerlo la bese con fuerza, con una mano soportaba mi peso para no recargarla, con la otra acariciaba su feminidad me di cuenta que estaba mojada así que con mi boca me apodere de sus senos hasta hacerla gritar, ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda, mi mano seguía estimulándola hasta que introduje dos dedos y con un fuerte revolcón me di cuenta de que le gusto

Después de un tiempo ella me pidió que entrara en ella a lo que hice caso, primero solo friccione mi miembro con su mojada cavidad lo que también le gustaba lentamente fui entrando, ella se puso tensa hasta que comencé a salir y tomar un ritmo moderado

Desesperada Sakura se puso sobre mí tumbándome en la cama, ella se auto penetro y comenzó a subir y bajar rápidamente su interior estaba muy caliente y sentí como se contraía, estaba a punto de eyacular y lo hice dentro de ella al tiempo que ella tubo su orgasmo con un grito que resonó en la habitación

Luego de hacer nos quedamos dormidos por lo cansados que estábamos

* * *

Al despertar al día siguiente al lado de Gaara me hizo feliz, aproveche que seguía dormido para besarlo suavemente, lo desperté pero no le importo ya que me regalo una sonrisa y un beso, me mordió el labio inferior y me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo

Se levanto de la cama sin nada que lo cubriera y antes de salir de la habitación se dio la vuelta y me dijo que si lo acompañaba en la ducha, dicho eso brinque de la cama para ducharme con él, cuando abrió la ducha cayo sobre nosotros agua caliente relajante y a la vez excitante porque estaba con él ahí, me tomo con sus brazos para besarme mientras nos acariciábamos, después de un rato él comenzó a enjabonarme con suavidad y en ciertos puntos hacia más, lo que me excitaba el me abrazo desde la espalda para sostener mis senos con fuerza

Los apretaba, los masajeaba y me gustaba mucho, ya que mi ducha es muy espaciosa me incline hacia delante dejando un fácil acceso a mi, entendió al instante enterrándose de forma brusca pero a partir de ese momento solo me dedique a disfrutar

Cuando terminamos nos vestimos para salir otra vez y justo antes de abrir la puerta sonó el timbre atendí y para mi sorpresa era mi ex-novio con un ramo de flores solo pude decir… Sasuke!!??...le pedí a Sasuke que se fuera que ya me había hecho mucho daño y que no iba a volver con el

Sasuke insistió en querer entrar pero cuando iba a entrar a la fuerza Gaara apareció impidiéndole el paso y de forma amable le pidió que se fuera, Sasuke dijo que era una zorra porque estaba con otro y lo había olvidado, justo después de eso Gaara lo golpeo y le dijo que a su novia nadie la insultaba de esa manera

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, esas palabras salir de su boca me provocaron de todo, Sasuke se fue indignado y hecho una furia de ahí, luego de eso Gaara me dijo que si yo quería se quedaba conmigo todo el día y venia a dormir otra vez, yo aun un poco incrédula de esa petición asentí…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero les guste y sus reviews son lo que me inspira ha escribir ggracias a todos

Sayo!!1


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Secretos del pasado**

**Gaara**

Regrese a mi casa molesto por el altercado con Sasuke, me enfureció que se comportara así con Sakura y ahora que lo pienso no se ni porque menos aun porque dije que era mi novia tengo la sensación de que era normal que lo dijera como si antes fuera así o como si quisiera que fuera así, de reprende vinieron imágenes de Sakura a mi mente pero no la que conozco ahora era Sakura pero mucho mas joven.

Y yo estaba con ella en un lugar que no recuerdo, estoy confundido o errático la verdad no se que me esta pasando, pero le dije a Sakura que me quedaría esta noche con ella pues ese bastarde de Sasuke puede aparecer de nuevo y quiero estar con ella.

Me apresure a buscar algo de ropa no me fije ni en que llevar solo tome lo primero que tuve a la mano y me fui de inmediato a su casa, llegue directo a tocar su puerta y ella me esperaba en pijamas color rosa que eran tan ajustadas que su figura quedaba perfectamente marcada.

-como sigues?

*****mejor ahora que regresaste -sonriendo-

-Sakura tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante

*yo también tengo que decirte algo importante

-bueno inicia tu porque el mio llevara su tiempo

*ok, Gaara que querías decir cuando dijiste -a mi novia nadie la insulta de esa manera-?

-pues no se la verdad se me salio pero lo sentí natural pero no te molesta?

*-con una hermosa sonrisa- ay no para nada, me recuerda los viejos tiempos

-viejos tiempos?

*ups, no nada no me hagas caso

-mmmmm no dime la verdad es que ahora me confundiste y tengo mayor motivo para pregutarte lo que te iba a preguntar.

* y que es lo que me ibas a preguntar Gaara?

-Sakura, por qué siento que te conozco de antes, por qué recuerdo tus besos, dime sabes algo de lo que me pasa?

*eh?... pues.. no se si deba decirte Gaara...

-Entonces tienes idea de lo que tengo?

*Es que hace unos años tu y yo eramos novios.

-Que! pero no recuerdo eso, te conozco hace unos meses.

*Bueno en realidad me conoces desde la preparatoria.

Mi rostro lo decía todo, estaba aterrorizado no sabia que decir, espere a que me contara toda la historia, al parecer durante el ultimo año de prepa Sakura y yo teníamos una relación bastante buena, salvo los celos de una mujer, Karin ella no soportaba a Sakura y me quería para ella, durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos ella hizo de todo para separarnos, un día decidió secuestrarme y en uno de sus ataques de histeria por no conseguir mi cariño arremetió contra mi, utilizando un tubo de metal, los médicos dijeron que por suerte no había muerto pero que tuve un daño grave en el cerebro y que no sabia si recuperaría la memoria por completo.

Los padres de Sakura se la llevaron lejos ya que karin le tenia amenazada de muerte, cuando desperté aun no sabia quien era yo, y pasaron meses antes de tener rastro de memoria, mi madre le contaba todo a Sakura, mis avances y decaídas, Sakura comenzó a llorar cuando me contaba que siempre que preguntaba si la había mencionado mi madre le decía que no.

detuve su llanto y le dije que tenia que irme para aclarar me mente necesitaba pensar todo, intentar recordar que me sucedió y poder recordarla a ella, quería recuperar ese tiempo que me fue arrebatado, debía hacerlo por mi bien, lo necesitaba.

**Sakura**

no sabia si decírselo fue buena idea, apenas se fue de mi casa rompí el llanto por recordar el sufrimiento que llevo desde ese día que mis padres me alejaron de mi amor, todo este tiempo no pude mas que pensar en que estaría haciendo, si no tenia noticias de el me volvía loca, con el tiempo pude controlarme, y después pude ingeniármelas para encontrarlo de nuevo.

Ahora quiero recuperar su amor, he conseguido mucho mas, pero del Gaara que no me conocía, quiero que el que me conoce me ame, es lo ideal, quiero que el amor que nos teníamos sea aun mas grande y podernos amar sin barrera alguna que nos detenga, que mi Gaara regrese.

Ya van dos días y no se nada de él, no se que hacer me estoy muriendo de ganas por verlo y el no poderlo hacer me esta carcomiendo, necesito saber como esta, que siente, quiero estar a su lado pero no puedo, estar triste es mi forma de afrontarlo, estoy atada de manos, tengo que soportar esto por el bien de Gaara el tiene que aclarar su mente, recordar, sentir nuevamente todo lo que ha olvidado, conocerse así mismo.

Cuarto día, aun no se nada de él, me voy a volver loca, es tan desesperante,(suena el timbre) tiene que ser el, tengo que verlo, saber si ya tomo una decisión de que rumbo tomará ahora su vida si a mi lado o si prefiere estar solo, es tan complicado quiero que este conmigo pero no puedo someterlo a mis deseos.

**Gaara**

Salí de ahí sin mirar atrás, seguro de lo que hago, me subo al coche y me voy lo mas lejos que pueda donde pueda pensar y asimilar todo, debía hacerlo, mientras conducía encontré una colina con una vista increíble de la ciudad, era de noche y se podía observar un espectáculo maravilloso donde toda la iluminación hacia figuras eran casi como constelaciones, me relaje y comencé a buscar en mi mente, recordar, encontrar lo que había perdido.

Por mas que lo intentara solo tenia imágenes borrosas las cuales solo lograban confundirme mas, necesitaba algo mas, tal vez estar en lugares donde pase ocurrieron todas esas cosas me ayudaría a recordar, después de investigar más logre encontrar indicios de donde debería ir, llevo dos días en esta búsqueda y tengo esperanza de que de fruto.

Tercer día, he conseguido parte de mi cometido, vi su rostro claramente en mis recuerdos, ya tengo parte de nuestra relación de vuelta pero aun no se como sucedió lo de Karin, creo que estaré dos días mas investigando, aun no tengo claro todo, necesito saber mas.

**Sakura**

Me equivoque y me arrepiento de haber abierto esa puerta, era Sasuke y esta vez no estaba mi Gaara para quitármelo de encima, no se porque estuve con el amando a Gaara supongo que la soledad me gano, pero de verdad me arrepiento.

*Que quieres ahora?

+solo quiero hablar contigo Sakura...

*pero yo no quiero, no entiendes que se acabo?

+exacto no lo entiendo porque acabo lo nuestro?

*porque no te amo Sasuke solo amo a una persona...

+al pelirrojo del otro día? Es tu novio?

*si a el y si es mi novio

+pero ni si quiera es mas guapo que yo, no merece estar contigo...

*tu que sabes de eso, yo lo amo no me interesa su físico acaso es necesario para algo?+

+Sakura no me puedes hacer eso tu eres para mi eres miá

En ese momento comenzamos a forcejear en la puerta el intentado entrar y yo tratando de impedírselo, por desgracia lo consiguió, empezó a empujarme hasta que caí en el sofá, se puso sobre mi a intentar besarme, trate con todas mis fuerzas quitármelo de encima mas me tenia sometida, me logro besar y en un grito casi ahogado pedía auxilio, de pronto Sasuke desapareció y cayo al suelo, y cuando abrí los ojos vi con claridad que era Gaara y estaba sacando a Sasuke de mi casa a golpes cuando lo consiguió cerro la puerta detrás de ellos dos, al cabo de unos minutos escuche un disparo y no pude evitar gritar del miedo por Gaara, solo escuche el viento y un silencio aterrador, no podía abrir la puerta estaba paralizado del miedo.

Se escuchaban a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía, y escuche su voz -Llevenselo de aquí es el que estaba agrediendo a mi novia- luego llamaron a la puerta un policía junto a Gaara me pregunto que si el era mi novio, conteste rápidamente afirmativa, me tomaron una declaración de lo que paso en la delegación y Gaara puso una demanda en contra de Sasuke quien estaba herido de bala al parecer el tenia un arma que intento usar en contra de Gaara pero en el forcejeo se activo en su contra.

No podía dejar de llorar de camino a casa, pero me tranquilizo algo que me dijo Gaara -no tengas miedo mi mujer de cerezo, aquí estoy aferrare a mi- esa frase me la decía siempre que pasaba algo con Karin me decía mujer de cerezo porque nos conocimos en una parque específicamente en un árbol de cerezo, el estaba solo ahí, y yo le aparecí de repente a robarle una sonrisa, desde ese momento me enamore de esa sonrisa, y luego al tiempo nos hicimos novio.

*-sonriendo- Gaara lo recordaste de verdad lo recordaste.

-si, bueno no lo suficiente pero si lo necesario para decirte que te amo.

*-rompiendo en llanto- al fin amor, regresaste a mi lado.

-y me alegra decirte que si, regrese...


	4. Chapter 4

**XD bueno no he vuelto a escribir casi nada :S perdona la U y demas cosas (gamer) me quitan el tiempo xDD jaja pero intentare escribir mas seguido xD :S creo**

**4. Sigue asechando**

**Gaara**

No habíamos llegado a la casa de sakura cuando ella ya estaba comiéndome a besos, algo que no me molestaba pero primero quería hablar con ella así que le comente sobre los recuerdos que tenia de nuestra relación esperando su confirmación algo que fue bastante fácil.

*Amor como hiciste para llegar justo a tiempo cuando sasuke me ataco?

-Eso fue extraño la verdad amor, fue como u...

*Que dijiste? -_Con cara de sopresa y felicidad-_

-Que fue algo extraño...

*No eso no lo que dijiste después

-Ah! -_sonriendo_- que te dije amor? Eso mmm acaso no es cierto? Tu eres mi amor no? Ademas sabes que me enamoraste dos veces y ahora son una no? Entonces porque te sorprende tanto que en este momento te diga lo que siento por ti mi amor?

*Ok, te lo ganaste!

Sakura salto sobre mi y comenzó a devorar mi boca con besos profundos y muy pasionales, me mordió en la nariz y en ese instante recordé que cuando eramos novios y ella tenia ganas de hacer el amor cuando me besaba me mordía la nariz entonces le dije -ya se por donde quieres ir mi amor- y ella respondió con una enorme sonrisa y una voz muy picara -lo se amor-

Sin dejar de besarnos comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa turnándonos quien la quitaba a quien, en determinado punto solo eramos piel cubierta de sudor, esas caricias carnívoras recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, esos besos asfixiantes que obstruían el pensamiento, hacer el amor así con ella siendo de nuevo quien fui y quien me convertí sin importar nada ame a la misma mujer, hacer el amor con ella no tiene descripción mas que la perfección.

Besar sus húmedos senos cubiertos por mi saliva, morderlos con mis labios para hacerla brincar del placer, bañar mis dedos con sus fluidos al estimular su centro, mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la amo, ver como toma el control y llena de deseo monta sobre mi fallo de forma salvaje, fue tan repentino que dolió un poco mas fue un dolor placentero.

Esa fue nuestra primera noches desde que recupere la memoria, pero decidimos recuperar el tiempo así que una semana entera lo hicimos en su casa, la siguiente semana en la miá, luego buscamos la montaña, la playa, una piscina, un cine... en fin decidimos hacer el amor muchas veces en muchos lugares que luego mencionare.

Pero bueno luego de ocho meses perfectos junto a ella todo iba marcho de maravilla, fuimos a ver a mi madre para contarle la noticia juntos, como era de esperarse mi madre y sakura rompieron en llanto... pero bueno supongo que es algo emocionante luego de tantas penurias en las que han pasado.

Y mientras ellas conversaban estaba solo, y pensé realmente ya no me siento solo estoy con la mujer que amo, recupere mis memorias, entonces que estoy esperando porque no le pido matrimonio a Saku... tendré que ingeniármelas para pedir su mano quiero que sea algo perfecto.

Mmm – tengo un mes planeando como pedirle matrimonio a Saku pero no se me ocurre algo original, bueno tendré que pedirle ayuda a mi madre, extrañamente al llegar a casa de mi madre la puerta se encontraba abierta.

*Ma!.. estas ahí? Estaba abierto así que entre... ma!

+Hola, Gaara.

*Ka...

**Sakura**

_Suena el telefono_

_*_Hola, habla con Sakura

+Señorita Sakura como teníamos ordenado le tenemos noticias del sanatorio.

*_voz quebrada – _Ss..si que sucede?  
+Bueno lamento informarle que la paciente a la que nos pidió darle noticias pues consiguió escapar del sanatorio.  
* QUEE!?

****************

continura...

Perdón por durar tanto escribiendo D: ademas de falta de inspiración también la U y demás cosas perdón u.u tratare de escribir a como pueda n.n


End file.
